Forlorn Hope
by MaddHatta21
Summary: It all started with three little words... who would have thought they would lead to the fall of an empire... and the end of everything you've ever known?


**"Long ago… there was a place called Kyoki. **

**Kyoki was located between the human world and demon world; it connected the two and served as a barrier of sorts. The city was ruled by a family of half demons who believed that they could help humans and demons coexist through the years. **

**It was a slow and grueling process but eventually they succeeded. Though it was only inside the limits of Kyoki, the family hoped to eventually get both worlds to coexist completely.**

**The family ruled Kyoki well, using their combined talents and powers to keep the peace. **

**Soon the head of the family fell ill, and in time he died leaving the city under the rule of his three children. **

**Unwilling to share power with each other the children began to fight; each of them trying to take the other's portion of the city; and killing one another in cold blood. **

**Without proper ruling the demons revolted; killing all of the humans they had coexisted with for so long. **

**So was the end of the city of Kyoki and the ideas that humans and demons could coexist.**

**At least that's what we thought… until now that is." Koenma paused to make sure his audience was absorbing everything he'd just said.**

**Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked wondering what in the world this story had to do with anything.**

**"Recent spirit world investigations suggest that the Kyoki family is still very much alive… or at least two of the three children are," he continued projecting an image onto the TV with the click of a button.**

**The girl had long black hair and dangerous looking hazel eyes. She was small but the sword at her side suggested she was not one to be underestimated.**

**Hiei and Kurama stared at the image as if they were seeing someone they recognized but couldn't exactly place.**

**"This…" Koenma said slowly staring at the image himself "is Aya… the youngest of the Kyoki children…she may have lost her entire empire to her older brother Kiyuko; but she seems to be an excellent fighter, and a brilliant leader, Aya would be an excellent asset for spirit world intelligence," Koenma said thoughtfully. **

**"I need you boys to track her down and bring her here to discuss some things… she was last seen near Maze Castle at these coordinates," Koenma handed a sheet of paper to Kurama, who was suddenly at his desk; along with a rather irked looking Hiei.**

**After an exchange of words between Yusuke and Koenma then Kuwabara and Yusuke; the boys were on their way…**

* * *

**It was incredibly unwise of your brother to have sent such a weak and fool-hearty minion after you. **

**He was underestimating you; and though it bothered you only slightly you added it to your list of reasons you would have your revenge on him.**

**You let out a small laugh as the demon fell at your feet; Kiyuko had always been the stupid one.**

**The image of your brothers flashed through your mind causing you to wince at the memory of your dead twin.**

**Shinju had always been your favorite…**

* * *

**Kurama and Hiei exchanged strange looks behind their friends, conversing telepathically.**

**"It seems that Koenma has sent us after a mutual acquaintance… tell me Hiei how do you know princess Aya?" Kurama asked mentally.**

**Hiei sneered, "The woman and I have an unsettled quarrel."**

**The fire apparition left it at that.**

**Kurama nodded knowingly, "In that case it may not be wise to enter her camping grounds unannounced…"**

**Hiei didn't reply; he only stared ahead.**

** A gentle breeze blew across the makai tousling the fire demon's black hair softly.**

**"She already knows we're here," He stated, offering no further explanation.**

* * *

**You sheathed your sword turning to your attendants.**

**"Honestly princess; I wish you wouldn't participate in such gruesome pass times." Keichi said with a frown.**

**You frowned back at the head attendant. **

**"Keichi; I am no longer a princess; I am no more royal than you are; I was stripped of that title long ago, and as things are I must, and will participate in such pass times."**

**"Yes princess…" he bowed.**

**You rolled your eyes at the attendant, correcting him was beginning to get tiresome. **

**Silently you turned your back on your attendants; walking away.**

**Keichi started to follow you, but you waved him away not bothering to turn around. "Stay with the others; I need time alone."**

**"But prin-" He started to object but immediately realized that you were already gone.**

**The tree was comfortable enough for now; you decided. **

**It had been so long since you had been on your own.**

** You closed your eyes against memories of your past, leaning against the trunk of the strange tree.**

**A gentle breeze blew across the makai and you sighed as your heart sunk into your stomach and the gem around your neck began to glow. **

**Slowly you got to your feet; this strange feeling inside of you could only mean one thing.**

**Hiei.**


End file.
